Siempre habrá un mañana
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: Amor, amistad, una pareja que debe ayudar a sus amigos a encontrar la felicidad, así como ellos la han encontrado, o al menos eso parece.
1. Esa chica malhumorada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Disfruten.**

**"Siempre habrá un mañana" **

**Capitulo 1: Esa chica malhumorada.**

"Enamorarse no es lo malo, si no todas las situaciones y problemas que implica"

– Eso es algo que ella siempre dice… – dice Arnold mirándose al espejo, mientras peina su cabello hacia atrás. – Supongo que hasta cierto punto… tiene razón… – sonríe. – Pero cuando estoy con ella, todos los problemas se resuelven solos.

– ¿Arnold vas a desayunar? – pregunta Stella desde abajo al joven de diecisiete años que ha terminado de arreglarse.

– ¡No mamá, voy a desayunar con mis amigos, gracias! – le contesta colocándose una mochila al hombro.

– ¡Esta biieeen! – responde esta canturreando.

El sonríe, y comienza a bajar las escaleras. Pasa al comedor y saluda a todos, le da un beso a su madre, y se despide de sus abuelos y su hermana, una pequeña de seis años con el cabello castaño, ojos verdes y la misma forma de cabeza que él, quien es su adoración.

– ¿Va a venir Helga contigo? – le pregunta la pequeña, que tiene un vinculo muy especial con la rubia.

– No lo sé, se lo voy a pedir.

– ¡Si! Dile que tengo un dibujo para ella.

– Esta bien yo le digo – le responde revolviéndole el cabello, y diciendo adiós a todos.

Sale a la calle, mientras camina, una canción recorre su mente, y lo hace tararear mientras camina a su destino.

_**Siempre que sigo mirando**_

_**al cielo azul , directamente.**_

_**Respiro el omnipresente viento**_

_**y corro por las colinas, **_

_**yendo hacia abajo.**_

~0~

– ¡Me gusta tu moño rosa! – dice un pequeño niño rubio cubriendo con un paraguas, a la pequeña niña rubia que se encuentra casi llorando y toda enlodada.

– ¿Eh? – responde ella, sin comprender muy bien a lo que se refiere su interlocutor.

– Se ve bien, porque combina con tu ropa – le explica antes de entrar a la escuela y seguir conociendo amigos.

La niña lo ve entrar, se pega a la ventana y sonríe, nadie jamas había tenido un gesto tan amable con ella.

~0~

– Ese es un recuerdo muy interesante… me agrada – se dice a si mismo, en tanto sigue tarareando.

_**Tu rostro casi nunca serio,**_

_**me deslumbra en la distancia.**_

_**¿Que es lo que pasa? No hay razón,**_

_**para que sea tan terco.**_

~0~

– ¡Hazte a un lado cabeza de balón! – exclama la misma chica rubia, pero ahora con unos cuantos años mas.

– ¡Si Helga, pasa! – dice él haciéndose a un lado, para que ella avance apretando los puños y con paso decidido.

~0~

_**Fastidiosa muchacha, misteriosa muchacha**_

_**No puedo esperar pacientemente...**_

_**Cuando en la esquina, parece que algo pasara**_

_**salgo corriendo...**_

~0~

– ¡Fíjate por donde caminas, camarón con pelos! – expresa molesta la rubia, tirada en el piso.

– Lo lamento Helga no te vi! – le trata de explicar, mientras la ayuda a levantarse.

– ¡Si claro lo que me faltaba, ahora soy invisible, apártate! – le grita, antes de pasar a un lado muy molesta.

– ¡Lo que tu digas Helga! – responde él mirándola con intriga.

~0~

_**Fastidioso sentir, misterioso sentir,**_

_**Un nerviosismo que parece un sueño**_

_**No puedo seguir haciéndolo así todos los días**_

_**No perderé ante ella.**_

~0~

– ¡Ja ja ja, sabia que caerías torpe! – se burla la rubia, mientras Arnold la mira con aburrimiento, totalmente mojado de la cara y el cabello.

– ¡Que bien Helga, gracias! – dice el rubio, mirándola con tristeza, antes de irse.

~0~

_**Persigo las nubes anaranjadas**_

_**con tanta prisa,**_

_**con toda mi fuerza, que me tropiezo**_

_**y caigo estrepitosamente.**_

~0~

– _¡Ya me escuchaste te amo, te amo, que otra mujer te acosa, de día y de noche y hace altares en los armarios, y escribe libros y libros de poemas en tu honor, te amo Arnold , te amo, desde la primera vez que vi tu cabeza de balón, a partir de ese momento, cada segundo de mi vida había esperado tener la oportunidad de revelarte finalmente mi secreto, abrazarte y besarte, oh ven aquí mi gran amor!_

_Un largo beso…_

– _No lo entiendo… ¿Que acabas de decir, que me amas?_

– _¡¿Que estas sordo?_

_~0~_

_Arnold suelta una carcajada, mientras recuerda todo eso._

– _Y pensar que en ese momento me asuste mucho… pero luego…_

_**Como nunca he podido ni hablar**_

_**con esta persona...**_

_**Pateo con fuerza el asfalto,**_

_**y corro a casa.**_

~0~

– Arnold, lo que dijimos allá atrás… tú sabes… – dice nerviosa.

– Estábamos nerviosos y eso… fue la emoción del momento ¿cierto? ¿En realidad, no me amas? – replica él.

– Eh, si eso… – mientras frota su brazo.

– ¿En realidad tú me odias? ¿Verdad?– afirma él.

Ella voltea por un momento, sonríe triunfal.

– ¡Claro que te odio, cabeza de balón, apártate! – expela antes de tomar su camino.

El la mira sonriente, no es el momento de aclarar eso.

~0~

"Tal vez debí aclararlo de una vez, desde entonces… pero al final fue mejor así".

_**Fastidiosa muchacha, misteriosa muchacha**_

_**Incluso hoy, la miro de lado...**_

_**Y sin entenderlo, sin razón,**_

_**Caí yo a su paso...**_

~0~

– ¿Te gusta Helga? – pregunta incrédulo su mejor amigo.

– ¡Cállate Gerald, te van a oír! – dice cubriéndole la boca. Y sonriendo nerviosamente a los que pasan junto. – No lo sé… es decir me gusta, pero no se, si me gusta, gusta.

– ¡Hombre, si se te nota, te he visto! Mirándola en el reflejo de la ventanilla del autobús, sonrojandote cuando ella te habla. ¡De acuerdo si, realmente no entiendo que rayos te gusta de ella! ¿Que fue lo que hizo para que te gustara?

– La verdad, no la conoces como yo Gerald, se que debajo de esa piel de abusona, hay una persona diferente, excepcional, alguien timida, sensible, calida y tierna, he estado pensando en cada una de las situaciones que he vivido con ella, a lo largo del tiempo que tenemos de conocernos, lo he estado haciendo desde que ella me dijo que… – Arnold se detiene ahí, olvidaba que Gerald no sabe una parte de la historia.

– ¿Que te dijo, cuando? – pregunta Gerald.

– Gerald ¿recuerdas que cuando salvamos el barrio, ella estaba conmigo en la azotea de Industrias Futuro?

– ¡Claro que si! ¿Porque?

– ¡Bueno… ella era… "Voz Ronca"!

– ¿Ella es quien nos ayudo?– Arnold asiente.

– Y cuando le pregunte sus razones me dijo que era por que me amaba, que escribía poemas por mi, y después me beso… – dice sonrojado.

– Oh viejo, pues eso es algo increíble ¿y que harás ahora?

– No lo sé… primero averiguar que siento realmente por ella.

~0~

"¡Je y lo que siento ahora es tan fuerte!"

_**Fastidioso sentir, misterioso sentir,**_

_**Un nerviosismo que parece un comienzo**_

_**Porque tengo ideales que no abandonaré**_

_**por nada, No perderé ante nadie.**_

~0~

– ¿Helga que haces aquí?

– Nada… tomando el fresco…

– ¿En medio de la selva?

– ¡Ash Arnoldo, si vas a hacer preguntas tontas, mejor vete a otro lado!

– Tú eres la que no es sincera conmigo… bueno, es que ¿Tú eres la que me ha estado dejando pistas, verdad?

– Siempre cuidando tus espaldas, no se que harías sin mi…

El no puede evitarlo y la abraza.

– No podría vivir sin ti… eso lo sé.

– ¡Arnold!

Y después un suave beso en los labios, le da a Helga una idea, de lo que pasa.

~0~

" ¡Y hasta ahí todo iba bien!"

_**Fastidiosa muchacha, misteriosa muchacha**_

_**No puedo esperar pacientemente...**_

_**Quiero descubrir este poder oculto**_

_**que se esconde en tu corazón...**_

~0~

– ¡Te odio Arnold, lárgate si es lo que quieres, pero te prometo que yo no te voy a esperar! – exclama Helga enojada.

– Helga solo va a ser un tiempo, ademas nos podemos escribir, y hablar por telefono… – trata él de explicar, a la linda chica de catorce años que tiene enfrente.

– ¿Y crees que eso es suficiente? – le pregunta con los ojos llorosos.

– Quisiera pensar que si… – dice sintiendo un hondo dolor por el cariño que le tiene a esa chica.

– No, no lo es… y si prefieres abandonarme, esta bien… yo te dejo ir – dice ella comenzando a alejarse.

– ¿Porque siempre huyes Helga? – dice el rubio, tratando de detenerla.

– ¡Porque odio ser siempre a la que mas lastiman! – le grita antes de salir corriendo.

– ¡Helga! – grita él con todas sus fuerzas esperando que ella lo escuche, pero es demasiado tarde, ella se ha ido.

~0~

"Si ahí empezo lo difícil… "

_**Fastidioso sentir, misterioso sentir,**_

_**El futuro es como un laberinto**_

_**Hasta el día en que pueda tomar,**_

_**este sueño, en mis manos,**_

_**Yo no me rendiré.**_

~0~

– ¿Arnold? ¡La tierra llamando al cabeza de balón! – insiste divertida la rubia, en tanto le pica la costilla a su ex novio.

– ¡Tengo algo que decirte! – exclama él despertando de improviso, haciendo saltar a su ahora amiga.

– ¡Rayos Arnoldo, un día me vas a matar de un susto! – replica, dandole una palmada en el hombro.

– Lo siento… pero necesito que me digas algo…

– ¡Ya suéltalo melenudo! – dice bromista.

El la toma por los hombros y la acerca a su cara.

– ¿Q…que rayos te pasa? – pregunta nerviosa.

– ¡Te amo Helga, no he podido amar a nadie mas como te amo a ti! ¿Quieres volver a ser mi novia?

Ella lo mira asombrada, hace solo pocos meses que se han vuelto a ver, desde que él se fue a san Lorenzo y ella se quedo en Hillwood, ahora han pasado una serie de cosas que los han unido como amigos ¿pero estarán listos realmente para dar de nuevo este paso?

Helga sonríe calmando a su alocado corazón – ¡Si quiero… es lo que he querido desde que volvimos a vernos… no sabes cuanto te extrañe! – abrazándolo.

El sonríe y la besa en el rostro – ¡Me haces muy feliz Helga, te lo juro!

~0~

Arnold ríe, mirando a lo lejos a esa chica, rodeada de todos sus amigos, felices, riendo, se pregunta si de ahora en adelante, todo será así, solo felicidad.

– ¿Quien la viera? Así de lejos luce tan tierna y dulce, pero hay del que la haga enojar, vera a una verdadera chica malhumorada y sufrirá las consecuencias.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

– ¡Llegas tarde corazón! – le reclama la hermosa chica, mientras pone sus manos en la cintura, y lo mira con una sonrisa de lado.

– Lo siento, venia despacio, mientras pensaba en ti.

– Eres un mentiroso… pero te perdono esta vez – acepta ella, yendo a abrazarlo.

– ¡Viejo eres un suertudo! – le grita Gerald, mientras coloca un brazo en los hombros de Phoebe, haciéndola sonreír.

– Suertudo, ¿porque? – pregunta el rubio con intriga.

– Porque en cuanto Helga te vio, se le bajo el coraje que traía atravesado – explica en son de broma Phoebe.

– ¿Y ahora que te paso?

– Nada, que Bob me hizo enojar como siempre, pero verte a ti me hace feliz – dice dandole un beso en los labios.

– ¡Oh no! ¡Ya van a empezar de melosos! – replica Stinky cruzando los brazos.

– ¿Oigan no me gusta interrumpir, pero podemos ir a desayunar?¡Tengo hambre! – reclama Harold, mirando a los demás.

– ¡Es que ellos se llenan con amor! – dice maliciosamente Sid.

– ¡Si Harold se alimentara de amor estaría flaco! – se mofa Rhonda, haciendo reír a Nadine y Sheena que están junto a ella.

– ¿No creo que debas decir eso? – reclama Patty mirando hacia abajo a Rhonda.

– ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?

– ¡Hey ustedes, ya les dije que nada de peleas en mi presencia, si el adonis aquí presente se decidiera por alguna, ya habríamos solucionado muchos problemas! – medita Helga poniéndose entre las dos.

– ¡A mi no me interesa Harold, Patty puede quedárselo! – replica Rhonda, mirandola de lado.

– ¡Pues a mi lo único que me importa es ir a desayunar, tengo hambre! – repite el fuerte chico, obviamente evadiendo el tema.

– Harold y yo somos solo amigos, no entiendo porque siempre quieren empatarnos – dice apenada la guapa chica de cuerpo atlético y mirada dulce.

Helga solo la mira con cierta empatía, luego sonríe con ella.

– Bueno torbellinos ¿Ya no falta nadie?– pregunta mirando alrededor.

– ¡Solo Lorenzo y Brainy! – responde Eugene.

– Del atarantado de Brainy se espera, pero de Lorenzo…

– ¡Un hombre puede llegar tarde de vez en cuando! – dice una masculina voz detrás de ellos.

– ¡En ti es raro! – dice Helga sonriendole al moreno con familiaridad.

– ¿Podemos ir a desayunar? – repite Harold, colgándose del brazo de Patty, logrando que esta se ponga roja.

– ¡Ya niño gordo, vámonos, Brainy ya sabe donde vamos a desayunar! – replica ella mofándose de su amigo, quien por cierto, es mas bien fornido.

– ¡Espera, ahí viene! – dice Lila, mirando al delgádisimo joven corriendo en su dirección.

– ¡Brainy te dije a las nueve! – grita Helga nada mas tenerlo cerca.

– ¡Lo siento Helga, puf! – dice en voz baja y apenado, mientras ella lo regaña a pulmón distendido.

Arnold ha estado observando toda la interacción que tiene Helga con su grupo, es la mejor amiga de todos, su consejera, su guarda secretos, se gano el cariño de todos cuando él no estuvo cerca, le parece increíble que su chica sea de esa forma ahora, y sin embargo le agrada que mantenga su esencia, eso que la hace ser ella.

– ¡Vamonos ya perdedores! – exclama la rubia, tomando del brazo a su novio, para empezar la marcha hacia la cafetería donde el grupo suele desayunar los domingos.

– ¿Helga? – le pregunta Arnold llamando su atención, mientras caminan al frente de todos.

– ¿Que? – responde ella sonriendole.

– Puedes platicarme después respecto a ese comportamiento de Patty y Harold.

Ella sonríe mas ampliamente. – Vaya te dio curiosidad… esta bien, de hecho creo que necesito que esta vez, tú me ayudes con esto.

– Bien, quiero ayudar– dice contento de ser tomado en cuenta.

Ella oprime con dulzura el brazo y recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de su amado, en tanto siguen su camino.

Continuara…

Hola, una vez mas aquí estoy de maniática, aviso, aquí van a salir muchos personajes míos ya conocidos, pero con roles diferentes, la pareja principal son Helga y Arnold que son el eje de todas las situaciones que van a pasar, los dos van a ser la conciencia de los demás, así que espero que esta historia sea una agua fresca en cuestión de fics, ya que no esta tan densa como las que últimamente publicamos, aunque advierto, puede que haya algo de fanservice y escenas subidas de tono, así que cuidado, por lo demás espero que disfruten esta historia y que la vida les sonría, y prometo solemnemente que voy a terminar las demás historias pronto, ya casi termino mi trabajo y podré dedicarme mas a esto. No olviden visitar mi pagina en devianart, mi link esta en mi profile, gracias a mis fans por leerme, los quiero mucho, sobre todo a mi littlesis y a mi amigo Ghoststeve. ^^

ReiHikaruChiba.

PD : Ups lo olvidaba, la canción es "Ki Ni Naru Aitsu - That Girl I Can't Ignore" de card captor sakura o al menos la traducción mas aceptable de esta, aunque creo que quedo perfecta con este capitulo ¿ustedes que dicen? ^^


	2. Lo que el corazón no puede ocultar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Disfruten…**

**"Siempre habrá un mañana" **

**Capitulo 2: Lo que el corazón no puede ocultar**

Advertencia: Lemon ligero en este capitulo.

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+**

_"Abrir tu corazón, puede representar el triunfo o el fracaso"_

_**Hoy quiero aprender**_

_**a recorrer vuestra emoción desnuda**_

_**hoy quiero aprender**_

_**eso que nunca permitio la vida**_

_**y quiero aprender, y liberar de adentro esta ternura**_

_**no lo dejaré, hoy lo haré**_

Arnold había descubierto hace poco, que uno de los grandes placeres de la vida para él, era acariciar a su novia, besarla, abrazarla, y tenerla lo mas cerca posible.

Ahora mismo, disfrutaba hacerla reír mientras mordisqueaba su lóbulo izquierdo, mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

– ¡Arnold! Tu mamá no tarda en llamarnos a cenar – replica ella, sin poder evitar el gozo que le causaba la caricia.

– Aún falta algo de tiempo para eso… y cuando nos llame, nos detenemos – dice él mientras acaricia con sus labios el cuello blanco de Helga.

Ella cierra los ojos, complaciéndose con las sensaciones que esto le provoca. Las manos de Arnold recorren sus brazos, luego su espalda y su cintura, le da la vuelta lentamente a la silla donde se encuentra Helga, logrando llegar a sus labios, un beso lento los llena de calor, él la pone de pie para llevarla lentamente hacia su cama, ella se deja conducir, adora que él tome la iniciativa.

_**Hoy quiero aprender, escucharé todo lo que me digas**_

_**y deben saber que en vuestra voz existe la cordura,**_

_**esa que hace ver que falta tanto en esta linda vida**_

_**y voy a aprender, hoy lo haré**_

_**Y cuando nadie para un rato y mira a su alrededor**_

_**no se deja afectar**_

_**y es que este mundo gira tan deprisa**_

_**solo se llega a pensar, locura de los demás**_

_**y nunca miro la mía**_

Ya en el lecho Arnold queda sobre ella, acaricia lentamente su cuerpo, deseando conocer cada curva y linea de el, ella acaricia la espalda de su amado, luego hunde los dedos en su abundante cabellera, sintiendo la suavidad de su cabello, él siente como electricidad esas caricias, adora sentir las manos de Helga sobre él.

El beso se hace mas profundo y placentero, cuando sus lenguas se encuentran en el mas delicioso beso francés que han probado, después mientras mordisquea la barbilla de Helga, Arnold intenta llegar al seguro del sostén de Helga, lográndolo al meter su mano debajo de su blusa, su mano pronto siente la sedocidad de la piel de la espalda desnuda de Helga, y siente como su propio cuerpo se prepara instintivamente, ella siente un suave golpe en su muslo izquierdo, y ríe.

– ¿Qué? – pregunta él mirándola sonrojado.

– Creo que mejor nos detenemos o alguien querrá salir a jugar – comenta bromista.

– Y tú no quieres jugar – le pregunta mirándola intensamente, mientras una de sus manos baja hacia una zona muy privada de ella.

Helga se sonroja al sentir la mano de Arnold en ese lugar y emite un pequeño gemido.

– A… Arnold… – ella solo le responde besándolo apasionadamente y acercando mas su cuerpo contra él.

El calor en la recamara comenzó a ir en aumento, cada caricia iba acompañada de una palabra dulce, cada beso era respondido por un gemido, las manos pronto no tuvieron mas limite que la piel del otro, roces, mordidas, cosquillas, jugueteos, risas, miradas, suspiros, palabras de amor, y al final las manos unidas sintiendo el clímax del otro, eso era hacer el amor para ellos.

No era su primera vez, eso ya había pasado varias veces, de hecho la primera vez que lo hicieron, fue el mismo día en que ella lo acepto de nuevo, al parecer tenían bastante tensión sexual acumulada, ya que ese día se amaron con locura en el cuarto de Helga, claro debían dar las gracias al hecho de que sus padres habían ido a visitar a Olga a la ciudad donde vive.

_**Hoy voy a entender lo pequeño que soy en la vida**_

_**y hoy voy a aprender que lo pequeño es grande día a día**_

_**y hoy voy a saber y recoger toda vuestra caricia**_

_**que llega a la piel, llega bien**_

_**Y cuando nadie para un rato y mira a su alrededor**_

_**no se deja afectar**_

_**y es que este mundo gira tan deprisa**_

_**solo se llega a pensar, locura de los demás**_

_**y nunca miro la mía**_

_**que existe y que sé que ahí está.**_

Aquí en casa de Arnold, debían mas mesurados, no querían por ningún motivo que Sissi la hermana pequeña de Arnold, los fuera a encontrar o algo parecido, ni tampoco que los abuelos, los padres de Arnold o los inquilinos, se sintieran ofendidos, y no es como si su familia no se diera cuenta de la situación, ellos sabían perfectamente que la relación de los jóvenes era muy intensa, así que el que se encerraran de vez en cuando en el cuarto de Arnold, era motivo de risas para todos, cuando estos trataban de explicarlo.

_**Y cuando nadie para un rato y mira a su alrededor**_

_**no se deja afectar**_

_**y es que este mundo gira tan deprisa**_

_**solo se llega a pensar, locura de los demás**_

_**y nunca miro la mía**_

_**que existe y que sé que ahí está.**_

Y sin embargo, aquella tarde la entrega fue hermosa y gratifícante para ambos, tanto que Helga termino exhausta, simplemente abrazando a su amado. Arnold la observaba extasiado, adoraba sentir su piel, tocando la suya, sentir el ritmo de su respiración, y los latidos de su corazón, la amaba tanto… y sabia que ella también lo amaba, por que su alma lo sentía.

– ¿Estas dormida?– pregunta él mirando la respiración acompasada de Helga.

– No… ¿por que? – responde ella sin levantar la vista.

– ¿Me vas a platicar sobre el asunto de Patty y Harold?

Helga levanta el rostro y lo mira con una sonrisa en los labios.

– ¡Eres muy curioso!

– Estoy un poco preocupado por ellos… y Harold no ha querido hablar conmigo.

– Pues bueno… veras, lo que pasa… – se levanta y se sienta recargando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama – todo empezó el día que Rhonda y Harold comenzaron a andar juntos.

– Pero fueron novios muy poco tiempo… Rhonda dice que no eran compatibles.

– Cierto, pero… la realidad es otra… Rhonda intento andar con Harold, por el simple hecho de querer evitar admitir los sentimientos que tiene por Curly.

– Pero Curly hace meses que se cambio de escuela…

– Si… a partir del día en que Rhonda y Harold se hicieron novios.

– Y entonces Rhonda, se dio cuenta que extrañaba a Curly… ¿cierto?

– Sip! Harold no tardo en notarlo y fue él quien rompió el noviazgo… pues a su vez se dio cuenta que no era Rhonda quien en realidad le gustaba.

– A Harold le gusta Patty…

– Si, pero no quiere admitirlo… y esto se convirtió en un caos, cuando se volvió un cuadrado amoroso, pues Patty no dice nada y Curly sigue lejos.

– Pero… tú me dijiste que sabes dónde esta Curly, que has hablado con él.

– Si… y precisamente él tiene un plan para volver, ha cambiado un poco y quiere hacer que Rhonda se enamore de él.

– A ver… Curly regresa cambiado y quiere conquistar a Rhonda… ¿es que él no sabe sobre los verdaderos sentimientos que tiene Rhonda por él?

– Pues… en realidad yo no he podido hacer nada… Rhonda me hizo prometer que no le diría nada, con la consigna de que me freiría en aceite hirviendo – replica Helga moviendo las manos.

– ¡Je! – ríe divertido Arnold – ¿Entonces Curly cree que a ella aún le desagrada?

– ¡Aja! Pero estoy casi segura que él lo lograra… los que mas me preocupan son precisamente Harold y Patty… ni uno ni la otra se deciden… Harold porque cree que ella solo lo quiere como amigo y ella por que cree que a Harold aún le gusta Rhonda, ademas de su timidez.

– Vaya, si que es un caso difícil… ¿que podemos hacer?

– Pues tratar de aconsejarlos lo mas sinceramente posible, y echarles porras.

– Pues supongo, aun así, creo que voy a tratar de hablar con Harold.

– Me parece bien, siempre es bueno escuchar los consejos de alguien que sepa, yo haré lo mismo con Patty.

Arnold le sonríe y le da un beso en la sien.

Un rato después el llamado de Stella los pone en alerta, se visten y bajan a cenar, recibiendo como siempre indirectas de Ernie y el señor Hyun, quienes siempre les dan recomendaciones acerca de cuidarse, lo que siempre logra que Helga se ponga totalmente roja de vergüenza, en tanto Arnold trata inútilmente de negar que ellos hicieran algo, sobre todo por la dignidad de Helga, aunque era claro que ninguno de su familia los agredía, si no mas bien estaban felices de que ellos fueran y tuvieran una relación saludable.

Mas tarde mientras la abuela y Helga sacan unas notas al piano de la sala, Arnold la observa, y mira a su alrededor, Stella siente un profundo cariño por esa niña, algo en ella la hace quererla casi igual que a una hija, para Miles ha sido una genial compañia, ya que adora contarle sus aventuras y que ella le ponga atencion, su hermana Sissi se pega a ella cada que la ve, mostrándole sus dibujos y contándole sobre sus amigos imaginarios, para los abuelos ha sido una ayuda invaluable, cuando Arnold y sus padres tuvieron que viajar a San Lorenzo, pues ha sido ella quien los ha cuidado y ayudado con las cosas en Sunset Arms.

Ahora ella ha madurado bastante, se siente amada y protegida por esas personas que la rodean, mas incluso que su propia familia, y eso que Bob le demostraba mas interés a Helga desde lo de Industrias Futuro, aunque el interés era mas bien fastidioso para Helga, que constantemente reñía con él.

– ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? – le dice sugerente antes de salir por la puerta, para ir a dejarla a casa.

Helga voltea a verlo sonrojada, sabe lo que significaría hacerlo – No Arnoldo… mañana hay que ir a la escuela.

– Esta bien… tú te lo pierdes – dice sonriendo de lado. Helga se queda parada por un instante, antes que él voltee a verla – ¿Que pasa? – dice extrañado.

Ella sonríe y se adelanta a cerrar a puerta – Le voy a hablar a Bob y le diré que me quedare con Phoebe.

Arnold ríe suavemente – Esta bien, me agrada la idea – exclama con complicidad tomando su mano – ¡Oigan Helga se queda esta noche! – expresa entrando a la sala de nuevo, seguido por ella, siendo bienvenida otra vez por los demás.

Para ella este era su verdadero hogar.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+

– ¡Buenos días bola de perdedores! – exclama Helga entrando al salón de clases de la mano de Arnold que ríe por su ocurrencia.

– ¡Vienes contenta… al parecer tu novio, no te dejo dormir en toda la noche! – comenta Lorenzo molesto y un poco celoso, pues siempre ha tenido interés en Helga.

– ¿Que tienes niño rico, acaso es envidia? – responde Arnold a sabiendas de los sentimientos de su compañero.

Lorenzo solo lo mira con desagrado, odia cuando Arnold habla como lo hace Helga.

– ¡Vamos Arnold, Lorenzo solo bromea! – replica Helga que siente un especial afecto por el pelinegro.

Arnold sabe que Helga jamas advierte a la gente a la que le gusta, como Lorenzo y Brandon.

– ¡Buenos… días… Helga! – habla forzadamente un chico rubio y muy delgado, que la mira con vehemencia a través de sus gafas.

"Hablando del rey de Roma" Piensa Arnold rodando los ojos, era extraño que él fuera tan suspicaz con ellos, pero era celoso por naturaleza y odiaba verlos rondar a su Helga a pesar de que sabían que era solo de él y de nadie mas..

– ¡Buenos días Brainy! – dice amablemente Helga dandole unas palmadas en la cabeza, al chico que encorvado, se ve mas bajo que ella – Vamos Brandon, saca el pecho y mántente erguido – replica ella pinchando su pecho, haciéndolo cambiar su postura.

– Si Helga… – dice él sonriente yendo a su asiento más gallardo, sonriéndole a Arnold que le responde de la misma forma.

– Al parecer eres la única que logra que él se sienta mejor – le dice en voz baja a Helga. Ella solo le sonríe sentándose en su lugar.

El profesor Brown, llega seguido de un joven muy atractivo que usa gafas oscuras, lleva pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta negra que se ajusta perfectamente a su atlético y bien formado cuerpo.

– ¡Wow! – expresa Rhonda en el oído de Helga, al ver al guapo muchacho – es tal como el doctor me lo receto.

La rubia no puede evitar reír de lado y voltear a ver a Arnold, quien entiende de inmediato quien es el chico frente a ellos.

– ¡Buenos días chicos! Me encargaron presentarles al nuevo alumno de esta clase, por favor preséntate – le dice el joven profesor al chico.

– ¡Esta bien! – expresa con una actitud algo altanera y quitando sus gafas dejando ver un par de brillantes ojos color miel, que miraban con insistencia a Rhonda, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada de aquel chico – ¡Mi nombre es Jerome Howard, y vengo para imponer mis reglas en esta escuela! – culmina brindándole un guiño a la pelinegra que salta en su asiento, mientras Helga a duras penas puede evitar reír, en tanto Arnold mira divertido a su novia.

Continuara…

Jaja, oki, se que es corto, pero es que sigo ocupada, es bueno el trabajo, así tengo para pagar el internet, jeje, pero me deja menos tiempo para dibujar y escribir, pero prometo seguir actualizando, se que les debo el siguiente de "el reflejo", ya esta en producción, muy bien, para quienes no sepan quien es Jerome Howard búsquenlo en Google y sabrán por que Curly uso ese nombre como su cubierta, ¿que mas? Ah si, la canción que use es muy linda escúchenla si pueden, se las recomiendo. Gracias por su apoyo, sobre todo a mi querido amigo Ghoststeve que siempre me hecha porras y a mi querida Little Sister por su apoyo. ^^

Sayonara y nos seguimos leyendo.

ReiHikaruChiba.

La canción es "Quiero aprender de ti" de El canto del loco.


	3. Conflictos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Disfruten…**

**"Siempre habrá un mañana" **

**Capitulo 3: Conflictos.**

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+**

_"Nada en la vida es perfecto, y si no tuviera sus complicaciones, no seria tan divertida"_

–oOo–

Durante una hora de clases en la cual el maestro no llego, Arnold observa a su novia interactuándo con su grupo de amigas, la ve riendo a carcajadas, le parece increíble que a esta edad ella se lleve mejor con ellas, que cuando eran niños.

Tal vez esto se deba a que ademas de las chicas con las que ellos han crecido, como Phoebe, Rhonda, Lila, Nadine y Sheena, se han unido al grupo un par de chicas bastante especiales; Angelica, quien es bastante alta y tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos azules como Helga, y la otra llamada Regine es mas bajita y de cabello castaño y ojos avellana, en ambas su personalidad va en el mismo sentido que el de Helga, salvo algunos cuantos desvios que las conducen a llevarse bien incluso con Rhonda, aún así tienen esos rasgos mandones e inteligentes que algunas veces desesperan a los mas sensatos, aunque de hecho la única razón para que ellas estén ahora en ese curso es que sean precisamente amigas de Helga, suena curioso, pero así es, ella las conoció durante su breve, muy breve, estancia en un internado para señoritas, de donde la sacaron por tener al demonio adentro.

Big Bob Pataki, jamas había visto una monja tan desesperada y demente como la directora de aquel plantel al acusar a su hija de hereje y satánica, la realidad era que al hacer migas con aquel par, idearon un ardid para salir de ese horrendo lugar. Por suerte les resulto y ahora disfrutaban de la libertad de estudiar en una escuela publica, ambas suelen fastidiar a Helga y ella a las dos, como dicen por ahí, se destrozan pero no se hacen daño, a pesar de esto, ellas al ser un tanto mas "normales" que ella, por decirlo de algún modo, lograban que encajara con las demás, incluso con Lila, a quien también los años habían cambiado, ya no era tan inocente, ni veía todo color de rosa, ahora ella era mas mundana, precisamente gracias a su amistad con Helga y las otras dos que algunas veces se pasaban de listas con ella, pero que aún así eran de buen corazón y por eso ella las queria.

Arnold deja de ver a las chicas y desvía su mirada hacia un grupo de chicos, ahí observa a Lorenzo, mirando fijamente hacia Helga, mientras ríe diciéndole algo a Peapod y a Archivald sus ahora mejores amigos, eso lo hace rodar los ojos y amagar seguir su recorrido, pero una voz femenina lo hace desviar de nuevo la mirada hacia ellos.

– ¿Que estas viendo papanatas? – reclama Regine mirando de lado al moreno, poniendo su presencia entre este y Helga.

– Obviamente a ti no, mujercita, así que hazte a un lado – replica Lorenzo haciéndole una mueca con las manos.

– ¿A quien le dices mujercita, tarado? – dice ella acercándose mas y poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

– A ti, aunque eso como que te da mas categoría, mas bien pareces una niñita.

– ¡Déjate de estupideces, y deja de estar mirando a mi amiga, tiene novio, ¿Recuerdas? – replica ella dandole golpecitos en la nariz al pelinegro que la mira fastidiado.

– ¡Bah! Mejor vámonos, el perrito guardián ya se enfado – resopla y se va con sus amigos hacia el otro lado del salón.

– ¿Regine, porque siempre estas riñendo con Lorenzo? – indaga Helga mirándola con sorna.

– No es lo que crees, y ni te atrevas a decirlo, me choca que siempre te este mirando, parece un perro mirando un hueso jugoso y tú ya tienes a Arnold, que le entre en su cabezota.

– Ay Regine, en serio que te mueres por él – insiste Angélica, chocando palmas con Helga.

– ¡No es cierto! Es un odioso, me cae mal… – replica la castaña, mirando de reojo al chico que había optado por sentarse en su banca y platicar con sus amigos, mientras Regine solo suspiraba, haciendo puchero.

– Si como no – dice sarcástica su rubia amiga chasqueando los labios.

Arnold ríe, viendo esa escena le recordó un poco a como era Helga con él, suspira y sigue recorriendo con la mirada el salón.

Sid, Stinki y Harold intentan hacer un proyecto de ciencias que definitivamente no esta resultando, piensa por un momento en ayudarlos, pero recordando lo que paso la ultima vez que lo intento prefiere evitarlo, Gerald lee atentamente un libro de ciencia ficción que lo ha atrapado desde hace días y que suele leer entre clases, una afición que tomo hace poco, así que no hay modo de sacarle conversación, a menos claro que seas Phoebe, así que como Arnold no es Phoebe, mejor sigue observando a sus compañeros, este es un grupo mas grande que el de los años anteriores, de hecho podría decirse que es la unión de dos grupos ya que es el doble en numero, con algunos se lleva, con otros no, mira a Eugene platicando en forma secreta con Brainy… perdón Brian Jenosaphat Williams, que es su nombre completo, aunque como a Helga le dio por llamarlo Brian, él prefiere este nombre; así ve como Brainy voltea hacia el grupo de chicas donde esta Helga y luego sonrojarse, contestándole al pelirrojo.

Arnold medio sonríe resoplando y preguntándose internamente cuantos chicos mas gustaran de Helga, antes de seguir rodeando el salón con la mirada, mira entonces a Jerome Howard, el supuesto chico nuevo, quien mira atentamente a Rhonda, a quien aún de lejos se le nota que esta mirada la incomoda, hace días que ha estado tras la chica, se aparece frente a ella, la ronda, es decir, sigue siendo Curly pero con otra actitud y peinado, aunque al parecer con Rhonda tampoco esto esta funcionando, y solo basta ver que ella ha preferido en ese momento ir a sentarse en su banca y solo mirar hacia la ventana.

Rhonda esta haciendo lo que últimamente le gusta hacer, nada, y no es que sea floja sino que mas bien tiene una fuerte depresión que no desea admitir, así que solo la deja fluir sin decirle nada a nadie, salvo tal vez a Helga que se ha convertido en su confidente. Ella observa suspirando las nubes viajeras, y reniega de sus sentimientos internamente, mientras recuerda el día que los admitió por primera vez.

_~o0o~_

– _¡Me llego una carta de Curly! – expresa contenta Nadine mostrando el papel en cuestión. _

_Rhonda levanta un poco la vista sin mostrar mucho interés._

– _¿Y que dice? – indaga Sheena mirando junto a su amiga, la letra de su amigo impresa en el papel._

– _Pues manda saludos para todos, dice que esta bien y que los animales se ven fabulosos en libertad…_

_Rhonda no desea seguir escuchando, se levanta y sale al pasillo, se queda parada ahí pensando simplemente. _

– _¿Que haces aquí princesa? – pregunta Helga secando sus manos con aire, al salir del toilette._

_Un suspiro. – Nada… a Nadine le llego carta de Thadeus… _

– _¿Y como esta el atolondrado? – indaga la rubia mirando de lado a su amiga._

_Rhonda solo levanta los ojos su mirada luce frustrada, entra al servicio dejando a Helga atrás._

– _¿Oye princesa cual es tu problema? – replica la rubia entrando un poco molesta._

– _¡Lo extraño! ¡¿Porque lo extraño? – grita exaltada tomando por los hombros y mirando con angustia a su amiga. – Se supone que debería estar feliz, tengo un novio agradable, no es lo mejor pero… ¿porque no puedo dejar de pensar en Thadeus?, lo extraño, quisiera verlo, desearía que estuviera tras de mi como siempre, quiero escuchar su voz, ¿dime Helga, porque?_

_Helga la mira con cierta empatía. – Bueno… yo no extraño a Brainy cuando no me persigue… – se rasca la cabeza – aunque puede ser porque dejo de hacerlo después de San Lorenzo… desde la primaria… pero cuando estuve con Arnold, él decia que me extrañaba cuando no lo perseguía… así que creo que estas enamorada de Curly._

– _¿Que? ¿Estas loca?_

– _Pues no lo sé… yo no puedo saber tus sentimientos, pero esa reacción, dejo mucho que desear._

_Rhonda respira profundamente y baja la mirada al piso. – No puedo admitirlo… es imposible… me gusta Harold… es mi novio, aunque hemos tenido problemas últimamente dice que estoy distraída y lejana, pero el que yo ame a Thadeus es ilógico, es decir… él es mi acosador… pero lo extraño… extraño sus rarezas, sus locuras, incluso extraño sus horribles lentes y su feo corte de pelo, dios, estoy enamorada de él… – dice con un toque de horror al dejar salir las ultimas palabras, recargándose en el lavabo._

_Helga no puede evitar sonreír y pone una mano en el hombro de Rhonda. – Vamos no es tan malo, él te ha apoyado varias veces, te ha demostrado que te quiere de verdad y no solo es un acosador, ¿cierto? – Rhonda asiente –. Como aquella vez que te consiguió un vestido en menos de una hora, solo para que no te vieras igual a otra chica en el ultimo baile de primavera, ¿recuerdas?_

– _¡Oh, cielos… ¿cuando comenzé a verlo de otra manera? – dice Rhonda viendo a los ojos a Helga. _

– _Supongo que siempre sentiste algo por él, sabes que en el fondo es un buen chico y te quiere, ademas tal vez algún día te de la sorpresa y se convierta en tu príncipe soñado._

_Rhonda sonríe burlona. – Si claro… ¿pero y ahora que hago?, Harold y yo no podemos seguir juntos después de que ya admití esto, aunque de cualquier forma Thadeus no esta aquí… _

– _Pues mira, yo creo que tienes que hablar con Harold y preguntarle que siente él con respecto a su relación, ya con su respuesta pues tú puedes decidir si esperas por Curly o buscas algo mas, pero no puedes seguirte engañando y menos a Harold._

_Rhonda le sonrie a Helga, le parece un buen consejo. – Gracias… eso voy a hacer._

– _Bien, ahora vámonos que ya se acabo el receso – dice la rubia abriendo la puerta del servicio._

– _¿Helga? – la detiene la morena._

– _¿Que? _

– _Si le dices algo a alguien… te frió en aceite hirviendo y te golpeó, aunque me rompa las uñas._

– _Lo sé, no lo haré._

– _¿Helga?_

– _¿Dime? _

– _¿Cuando te volviste tan buena consejera y tan buena amiga?_

_Helga la mira con asombro y luego ríe. – ¡Creo que es el resultado de todas las cicatrices en mi corazón! – expresa antes de jalar a su amiga y caminar del brazo hacia el salón de clases._

_~o0o~ _

Rhonda parecía tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que Nadine llevaba como diez minutos mirándola fijamente y esta no dice nada.

– ¡Nadine espántale las moscas a la princesa o se le van a meter por la boca! – grita Helga logrando despertar a Rhonda, en tanto sus amigas y el resto del grupo ríe, mientras Harold mira con algo de tristeza a su ex novia, cuando esta comienza a pelear con Helga y las demás.

Al fondo del salón Jerome mira con insistencia a la morena, Arnold decide que es momento de acercarse a él así que se levanta de su lugar y camina hacia él.

– ¡Hola, mi nombre es Arnold! – dice el rubio al alto chico de piel blanca y cabello negro, extendiéndole la mano, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¡Mucho gusto, yo soy Jerome! – contesta estrechando la mano del rubio.

– Si… se quien eres… – le dice guiñándole un ojo y recargándose en una banca.

– Ah ya veo, no hay secretos entre ustedes, ¿cierto? – dice sonriendo de lado.

– Buen nombre el que tienes… famoso… – dice volteando a ver alrededor, nadie los escucha.

– Bah, no creo que nadie lo note… ademas es solo por un tiempo… espero.

– ¿Como lograste inscribirte sin papeles? – pregunta intrigado el rubio.

– Ja ja, cosas técnicas Arnold, mi papá es muy amigo del director… fue un favor muy especial.

Arnold ríe y le da dos palmadas en la espalda. – Me alegra que estés aquí… y te aseguro que puedes confiar en mi, te ayudo en lo que necesites.

– Gracias Arnold… – le dice viéndolo regresar a su asiento.

– ¿Y que tal es el chico nuevo? … pregunta Gerald dejando su lectura y mirándolo con interés.

– Pues parece un buen chico… – dice sonriendole a su amigo.

Gerald enarca una ceja y vuelve a su libro, Arnold mira a Helga que sigue discutiendo con Rhonda y luego a "Jerome" que sonríe mirando a su amor imposible.

–oOo–

– ¡Ratas! – exclama Helga buscando algo en su mochila.

– ¿Que pasa? – le pregunta Arnold que llegaba a reunirse con ella.

– Creo que deje mis llaves en tu casa… – Helga se queda callada al ver a Rhonda que observa a Jerome el chico nuevo con bastante interés. – Mira… – le señala a su novio.

Jerome al notarse observado se dirige a la pelinegra y la rodea con sus brazos.

– Si quieres preguntarme algo, puedes hacerlo – dice mirándola a los ojos.

Ella lo mira fijamente y lanza un suspiro. – Eres un chico lindo… pero no lo que busco – le dice apartándose de él y subiendo al auto que venia por ella.

Los testigos de esto, se quedan anonadados, incluidos Arnold y Helga. Esta ultima estaba pensando en acercarse al chico de pelo negro, cuando escucha una sonora cachetada tras ellos.

– ¿Que rayos hice ahora? – replica Sid frotando su mejilla, mirando a su rubia novia, que lo mira con rabia.

– ¡Que no hiciste Sid! ¿No puedes dejar guardadas esas miradas en tu casa?

– ¿De que hablas Nadine? – dice el chico de pelo largo y negro algo confundido.

– ¡Vi como estabas mirando a Miki! – replica enojada, refiriéndose a una chica oriental que compartía taller con ellos.

– Oye, yo no la estaba viendo ni nada… bueno si la vi pero… ¿como no verla? – dice algo nervioso lo que logra que la chica solo se irrite mas.

– ¡Peapod tiene razón, eres un asco como novio! – le grita ella molesta.

– Un momento, ¿que tiene que ver ese tarado en todo esto? – dice Sid obviamente celoso.

– Nada, solo que me abre los ojos en cuanto a ti, señor don Juan… – ella da la vuelta para dirigirse a la calle.

– ¿Que te ha dicho ese idiota de mi? – le pregunta mientras la toma por el brazo.

– ¡Déjame Sid, no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo! – replica ella retorciendo el brazo para soltarse.

– Nadine ese tipo lo único que quiere de ti es… – otra cachetada le deja la otra mejilla roja.

Nadine se retira furiosa del lugar en tanto Sid, trata de entender que ha pasado.

– ¡¿Tú vas con Sid y yo con Nadine o viceversa? – pregunta Helga mirando a Arnold.

– Me parece que Nadine se va a sentir un poco mejor si platica contigo, así que yo me encargo de Sid – contesta él en tono sereno.

– Bueno melenas, entonces nos vemos en tu casa en unas horas, buscas mis llaves por favor – indica ella tomando su mochila y comenzando a correr hacia la ruta que eligió la chica de cabello cobrizo.

Arnold sonríe, hace algunos años a ella eso no le hubiera importado, pero ahora era… como él, siempre tratando de arreglar los problemas de sus amigos, él solo mueve la cabeza y se acerca a Sid.

– ¿Quieres que hablemos un poco sobre esto? – le dice poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

– Supongo… creo que necesito que me ayudes a entender que paso… – dice el pelinegro un poco inseguro.

Arnold le sonríe y comienzan a hablar mientras se dirigen a sus casas.

Continuara…

Jo jo jo, no, no soy Santa Claus, pero con estas apariciones tan aleatorias me voy pareciendo, bueno este capitulo solo nos presenta a algunos personajes que le van a dar mas vida a este fic, algunos aparecen en mis anteriores fics ¿ya reconocieron a algunos? Si alguien me dice cuantos de mis personajes anteriores, han salido, le dedico uno de mis dibujos en Deviantart, son varios así que fíjense muy bien desde los capítulos anteriores, y van a seguir saliendo mas, así que el concurso sigue y puedo dedicar mas dibujos. ^^ :D Ah y el personaje de Angélica es en honor a el crossover HA/Rugrats de Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro "Cuando las rubias se enfrentan" Es excelente léanlo, si bien esta chica no es Angélica Pickles, tiene muchos reflejos de ella y nos va a hacer reír en varias ocasiones. También se notan los conflictos que se tienen que resolver para los próximos capítulos, que van a estar muy interesantes. Bueno por ultimo espero que les guste este capitulo y prometo que ahora si voy a seguir actualizando los otros, es que he tenido algunos problemas personales y estoy medio densa.

Muchos saludos a mis amigos Ghost Steve, teddyetere, Anillus, y los que me falten, ademas de un abrazote para mi Little Sister. ^^ :D

Sayonara y nos seguimos leyendo.

ReiHikaruChiba.


	4. Sabemos porque estamos juntos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Disfruten…**

**"Siempre habrá un mañana" **

**Capitulo 4: Sabemos por que estamos juntos.**

–**oOoOoOo–**

_"El destino no esta escrito, tienes que luchar para que tome el camino adecuado para ti"_

–oOo–

– Tal vez esto suene tonto para ti… pero creo que reaccionaste mal con Nadine – le dice Arnold a Sid.

– Arnold tiene razón Sid, ¿Como se te ocurre decirle que no podías dejar de ver a Miki? – replica Stinky, poniendo el dedo en la llaga.

– ¡No quise decir que no pudiera dejar de verla… es solo que ella no es invisible, es decir, la veo porque tengo que verla, no porque este interesado en ella! – exclama Sid bastante contrariado.

– ¿Y porque no se lo dijiste así a Nadine?

– ¡Ella no me escucha Arnold, cuando ese idiota comienza a meterle ideas en la cabeza, no logro que me escuche! – replica el pelinegro tomándose los cabellos.

Arnold suspira, recuerda cuando le sucedía algo así con Helga y Lorenzo, este estaba continuamente metiéndole el pie en su relación con ella.

– ¡Te entiendo! Helga y yo hemos tenido algunos problemas gracias a la intervención de terceros – le explica sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala de Sid.

– Tú y Helga no tienen problemas desde que volvieron a estar juntos, por lo que se ve se llevan excelente – recrimina un poco celoso.

– Hemos tenido nuestros problemas, sobre todo gracias a Lorenzo, siempre le mete ideas en la cabeza, lo bueno es que ella me escucha y esta consiente de que somos el uno para el otro, si no tal vez eso haría mas daño, bueno no importa lo importante ahora son ustedes dos, ¿porque Peapod se mete con ustedes?

– Nadine le gusta, según sé desde cuarto año, ¿Recuerdas la corona de papel de Rhonda?

– ¿La que servia para adivinar con quien te ibas a casar, el adivinador de fortuna?

El pelinegro asiente.

– Si la recuerdo, a mi me predijo que me casaría con Helga – dice Arnold contento.

– ¡Ja, Sid no esta contento con sus predicciones! – dice Stinky guason.

– ¿Porque?

– Rhonda le dijo a Peapod que él y Nadine se casarían, y aunque Rhonda dijo que todas sus predicciones estaban equivocadas…

– Solo por que la corona le predijo a ella que terminaría casada con Curly – interviene Stinky.

Sid lo ve malhumorado, es su mejor amigo pero a veces no sabe cerrar la boca.

– Bueno el caso es que Percy se obsesiono…

– ¿Percy? – cuestiona extrañado el rubio.

– ¡Jeje, hace tanto que nadie lo llama por su nombre que ya lo olvidaste! – vuelve a interrumpir Stinky.

– El caso… – comienza de nuevo Sid mirando de lado a Stinky – es que Percy piensa que él y Nadine se tienen que casar, como creemos que sucederá contigo y Helga… – Sid se calla esperando una reacción de su mejor amigo, pero este esta entretenido mirando las chispas que produce un vidrio con la refracción de la luz.

– Bueno pero el que ese juguete de niñas hubiera predicho eso no implica que sea verdad, digo, Helga y yo estamos juntos por diversas circunstancias, nos amamos, nos entendemos, es mi mejor amiga, son muchas cosas, no solo porque el adivinador lo haya dicho.

– Yo lo sé, Nadine y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común igual, nos gusta la naturaleza, aunque a ella le gustan mas los insectos y a mi los reptiles y los anfibios, igual, ahora ella me consigue buenos grillos y moscas, para alimentar a Sidney 2 – señalando a su rana mascota– de hecho ella me dio a Sidney 2, cuando Sidney paso a mejor vida, nos hemos complementado mucho en estos años que llevamos de novios, no hay ninguna chica que me guste tanto como ella.

– Así es como debe de ser, ustedes entienden porque se gustan, pero tal vez ella necesita que le digas estas cosas de frente para que se sienta mas segura.

– Si solo me escuchara… – dice Sid con la cabeza entre las piernas.

– Mhh, espera un momento – indica Arnold tomando su celular y solo apretando un botón para llamar – ¡Helga! ¿estas con Nadine? Bien… si ya hable con él, fue un mal entendido… ja ¿porque no me sorprende?… tengo una idea… genial eres increíble, bueno entonces… en una hora perfecto… si mi vida también te amo.

Sid lo mira con intriga, Stinky con un toque de burla.

– ¿Ehh, qué? – dice nervioso y levantando una ceja – Bueno hable con Helga, ha arreglado que Nadine te vea en una hora en el centro comercial, ella esta dispuesta a escucharte.

– ¡Genial Arnold, voy a arreglarme, tengo que verme bien! – dice Sid saliendo disparado hacia su cuarto.

Arnold y Stinky lo ven sonrientes y luego se miran entre si.

– ¿Y a ti que tal te va con las cosas del corazón Stinky? ¿Aún sales con Gloria?

Stinky solo ríe de lado, y niega mirando el piso.

– No Arnold… ya no salgo con ella.

– Ah, lamento oír eso, es una buena chica.

– Si lo es… pero no es Helga – dice con un suspiro y mirando hacia la ventana.

Arnold frunce el ceño, no entendió bien ese ultimo comentario.

– ¿Perdón?

Stinky lo mira y Arnold recuerda lo que paso cuando iban en tercer grado, pero no puede ser.

– ¿Como me veo? – dice Sid saliendo de improviso asustando a sus amigos.

– Te ves como siempre – dice Stinky sincero.

– ¡Genial… así le gusto a Nadine, vámonos! – contesta el pelinegro muy contento.

Ambos se encogen de hombros y salen tras su amigo.

–oOo–

– ¿Y entonces Nadine, ya estas mas tranquila y segura de lo que vas a hablar con Sid? – dice Helga guardando su teléfono celular y sentándose frente a la chica de piel dorada, después de haberla estado regañando por hacerle tanto caso a Peapod.

– ¡Reaccione pésimo, pobre de él! – se recrimina Nadine.

– ¡Bah, los hombres siempre son así, los lamentas y luego te das cuenta que te han estado engañando! – explaya Rhonda enfadada.

– ¿De que estas hablando? – le cuestiona Helga extrañada.

– Seguramente algo le esta carcomiendo el alma – dice Angélica mirando con burla a Rhonda.

– ¡Déjala en paz güera, ella tiene sus propios líos! – dice Régine mirando a su compañera con empatía.

– ¡Odio estas reuniones de chicas, todas terminan en peleas! – gime Sheena lamentando.

– ¡Nadie esta peleando en realidad Sheena! – dice Patty mirando a Rhonda con interés.

– ¡Esta no es una reunión social estamos aquí para apoyar a Nadine! – explica Phoebe.

– Y si nos ponemos a pelear no creo que la ayudemos para nada – culmina Lila abrazando a su amiga.

– Bien dicho señorita perfección, tú si sabes de lo que hablas – dice Helga sonriendole a la pelirroja.

– Bueno tengo que arreglarme para ir al centro comercial y ver a mi querido Sid – dice Nadine levantándose y yendo hacia su armario a buscar ropa.

– ¿Que te sucede Rhondis? – le pregunta en voz baja Helga a la pelinegra que mira con el ceño fruncido hacia el suelo.

– Tengo algo que decirte acerca de ya sabes quien… pero no ahora, las chicas tienen razón, es momento de ayudar a Nadine – contesta Rhonda mejorando su aspecto, mientras Régine se acerca y le pone una mano en el hombro a lo que la chica de pelo negro sonríe.

– ¿Que piensas de esto Rhonda? – dice Nadine mostrando un conjunto de ropa bastante anticuado.

– ¡Yiak, no que horror, vamos a ver que hay en tu armario, cielos Nadine necesitamos ir de compras esto es un asco! – expresa Rhonda sacando todo del armario mientras las demás las miran divertidas.

– ¿Que crees que tenga Rhonda, será algo de Mister Clean? – cuestiona la castaña.

– Al parecer así es… pero tú ni digas nada que tu hermanito te trae por la calle de la amargura también ¿cierto? – responde Helga mirando de lado a Régine que se sonroja.

– ¡Ya te dije que no le digas así, el hecho de que mi padre se haya casado con su madre no implica que seamos hermanos! Solo tengo una hermana y es Sophie… él es mi hermanastro y no… no me trae de ningún modo, es un pesado, lo detesto.

– ¡No me vengas con eso a mi que soy tu guarda secretos hermana!

– Pues no estas siendo muy discreta y ya sabes lo que pasaría si Angie se entera de esto, seria su esclava para la eternidad.

– Esa absurda apuesta, ¿de verdad la piensan cumplir?

– ¡Si ella gana júralo que me haría cumplir!

– ¿Que hacen ahí tan calladitas? – dice la otra rubia jalando a Régine – ¡Vamos hay que arreglar a Nadine!

La castaña voltea a ver a Helga con cara de angustia y esta solo ríe acercándose a las demás.

–oOo–

_Supongo que esto quiere decir que lo sientes,_

_estás parado en mi puerta,_

_supongo que esto significa que quieres volver a lo de antes,_

_al igual que lo mucho que querías a todos menos a mí,_

_dijiste que nunca volverías,_

_pero aquí estas otra vez._

_Porque ahora nos pertenecemos,_

_unidos para siempre estamos de alguna manera,_

_tienes una parte de mí,_

_y sinceramente,_

_mi vida (mi vida)_

_no valdría nada (no valdría nada)_

_sin tí._

_Tal vez fui estúpida_

_por decirte adiós_

_tal vez estaba equivocada_

_por tratar de pelear._

_Sé que tengo problemas,_

_pero tú también estás mal,_

_de cualquier manera he descubierto que no soy nada sin tí._

_Porque ahora nos pertenecemos,_

_unidos para siempre estamos de alguna manera,_

_tienes una parte de mí,_

_y sinceramente,_

_mi vida (mi vida)_

_no valdría nada (no valdría nada)_

_sin tí._

_Estar contigo es tan disfuncional_

_Realmente no debería extrañarte,_

_pero no puedo dejarte ir,_

_oh yeah._

_lalalalalala_

_Porque ahora nos pertenecemos,_

_unidos para siempre estamos de alguna manera,_

_tienes una parte de mí,_

_y sinceramente,_

_mi vida (mi vida)_

_no valdría nada (no valdría nada)_

_sin tí._

_Porque ahora nos pertenecemos,_

_(nos pertenecemos)_

_unidos para siempre estamos de alguna manera,_

_tienes una parte de mí,_

_y sinceramente,_

_mi vida (mi vida)_

_no valdría nada (no valdría nada)_

_sin tí._

–oOo–

Arnold mira a Gerald que le saluda con la mano alzada desde una de las mesas del centro comercial.

– ¿Que haces aquí, pensé que tenias cita con Phoebe? – pregunta mientras toma asiento.

– ¡Malas noticias, hubo crisis en el mundo femenino y tuvieron reunión! – dice bromista el moreno.

– Ah, si claro Nadine… yo he tenido que intervenir con Sid – explica el rubio señalando a Sid y Stinky que miran una maquina de snaks.

– ¿Crees que se arreglen?

– Sid la quiere mucho, y si Nadine esta dispuesta seguro que si.

– Eso me alegra… esas reuniones me quitan oportunidades con Phebs.

Arnold sonríe.

– Gerald… ¿Porque aún no son novios?

– No lo se viejo… supongo que hemos sido tan buenos amigos todo este tiempo, que olvidamos hacerlo oficial… aunque yo ya quiero dar el siguiente paso.

– Espero que todo te salga bien hermano – dice el rubio sinceramente.

– Te vez preocupado ¿que paso? – dice Gerald al ver una extraña mueca en el rostro de Arnold.

– Es Stinky… mientras platicábamos de Sid, le pregunte por Gloria.

– ¿Su ex-novia?, han cortado y regresado no se cuantas veces, ¿que con ella?

– No, no con ella… es Helga – Gerald alza una ceja mirando raro a Arnold –. Cuando le dije que era una buena chica, él me dijo que si, pero que no era Helga.

– ¡Wow! Entonces Stinky también…

– Eso temo… él se enamoro de ella en tercer año… recuerdo que yo lo apoye… pero no pensé…

– Vamos viejo, no es como si Helga te fuera a dejar por Stinky.

– No es eso lo que me preocupa, veras… ¿cuantos chicos han tenido enamoramientos con ella, es decir, a cuantos les gusta?

– Bueno viejo, tienes una novia muy guapa por no decir muy bella, y cuando la conoces a fondo, sabes que es una chica increíble, divertida, inteligente y linda, no creo que haya alguien en el grupo que no se haya enamorado de ella alguna vez.

– ¿Tú también? – pregunta el rubio con una ceja levantada.

Gerald se sonroja, le gustaría mentirle a su amigo y decirle que no, pero eso seria tonto.

– Si también yo… cuando murió mi abuela ella me dio su apoyo y me gusto bastante por un tiempo.

– Genial, tengo un imán de enamorados en mi chica.

– Pero ella te quiere solo a ti, Arnold, no lo olvides.

– ¡Hey Chicos! – escuchan la voz de Harold.

– ¿Harold, que haces aquí? – dice Arnold saludándolo.

– Iba a comer con Patty pero como surgieron problemas de chicas, mejor vine a comprar hamburguesas – explica mientras se sienta con ellos.

– ¿Umm, las cosas van mejor con ella? – indaga curioso Arnold.

– Lo normal entre dos buenos amigos… nada mas – dice el muchacho dandole un buen mordisco a su hamburguesa.

– Yo creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes en verdad por ella – dice Gerald sorbiendo de su refresco.

– No puedo llegar y solo decirle, Patty en realidad no solo te quiero como amiga, sino mas bien como novia, me encanta tu cabello, me fascina tu voz y no quiero separarme de ti ni un instante.

– Eso es lo que yo voy a hacer con Phoebe – dice el moreno riendo.

Arnold ríe de lado mientras Harold se atraganta con un bocado.

– Yo no soy tan aventado como ustedes… la verdad Rhonda fue quien me pidió que fuéramos novios… yo no lo hubiera hecho, ademas Patty solo me ve como su amigo, no puedo echar todo a perder, por que yo la quiero de otra forma.

– Algo me dice que ella siente lo mismo que tú…

– ¿Y a todo esto, ustedes que hacen aquí? – replica el robusto muchacho obviamente cambiando el tema.

– Yo vengo con Sid – indica Arnold mirando como se acercan este y Stinky.

– Y yo lo mismo que tú, aprovechando que las chicas no están alrededor para comer comida chatarra – dice Gerald, mostrando su refresco y un par de hot dogs.

– Pues lo mejor será que dejen eso, por que adivinen quienes están entrando por la puerta – exclama Arnold mirando al grupo de chicas entrando al centro comercial.

– ¿Creí que vendría sola? – dice asustado el pobre de Sid.

– Las chicas nunca hacen nada solas, y menos ese grupito – se mofa Stinky.

– Bueno Sid, pues vamos – dice Arnold como buen mediador llevando a su amigo al punto de encuentro.

Ahí se encuentran con Helga que lleva a Nadine, ambos se miran y luego la chica de cabello cobrizo abraza a su novio, este le pide disculpas y ella a él, diciéndole que lamenta no haberle dado la oportunidad de explicarse, ademas de tratar de ser mas mesurada en su amistad con Peapod, él por su parte le dice claramente que la quiere solo a ella, y que solo ve a las otras chicas por necesidad, porque existen, si no tal vez no las vería.

Arnold y Helga los dejan solos, y se dirigen a las mesas donde los demás ya se han reunido.

– No puedo dejarte solo un instante por que ya estas comiendo porquerías – recrimina Patty alejando la hamburguesa de Harold.

– ¡Es solo una Patty, déjame terminarla! – dice Harold aullando por su comida.

Rhonda los observa sonriente.

– ¡Hola que gusto encontrarlos! – saluda Lorenzo que viene en compañía de Eugene y Brainy.

– ¡Hola Lorenzo, Brian, Eugene! – los saluda Helga cordial.

– ¿Y ahora que andan haciendo juntos? – pregunta extrañado Arnold de ver a Lorenzo con los otros dos chicos.

– Eugene me pidió un favor y los acompañe, ¿algún problema? – responde el pelinegro mirando con altivez a su rival.

– No ninguno – responde Arnold sonriendo de lado en tanto abraza a su novia que trata de hablar algo en voz baja con Régine.

– ¡Parece que su plan no le resulto a Peapod! – dice Lorenzo viendo a la acaramelada pareja de mas lejos, riendo de lado.

– ¡Los métiches nunca ganan! – contesta Arnold desafiante. Lorenzo solo lo mira y ríe suavemente.

– ¿Y a que se debe la reunión? – pregunta con intriga el pelinegro.

– ¡Ya vez, resulto! – dice el rubio, mirando a casi todo el grupo reunido. Cuando alguien en una mesa un poco lejana le llama la atención, lo que le hace hablarle a Helga.

– ¿Que pasa? – dice ella extrañada.

– Mira quien sigue asechando – le dice en voz baja.

Helga mira por sobre el hombro de Lorenzo y descubre a Curly mirándolos, una risa de comprensión le surge a la rubia.

– ¿Crees que debamos invitarlo a acercarse? – pregunta ella mirando a Rhonda que aún no lo nota y platica discretamente con Patty mientras Harold ha logrado que lo dejen terminarse su hamburguesa.

– Creo que seria lo mejor… no veo que haya logrado una cercanía a Rhonda, viste lo que paso hace rato.

– ¡Voy! – dice Helga resuelta levantándose, extrañando a todos sus amigos.

– ¿A donde va? – pregunta Phoebe. Mientras Gerald voltea a ver hacia donde se dirige.

Helga se para frente a Curly sonriendo.

– ¿Que haces aquí?

– Vengo a invitarte a unirte al grupo Thad– dice ella tendiendo la mano.

– ¿No crees que ellos me vean extraño? – pregunta recargándose en la silla.

– Mira necesitas hacer algo, no estas para nada conquistando a la princesa y eso que ya no eres Curly.

El chico mira hacia la mesa donde todos miran hacia él, incluida la morena que lo trae de un ala.

– Esta bien pero no me pidas que hable mucho – responde levantándose y yendo con ella.

– ¡Okey! – sonríe la rubia regresando al lugar donde están todos.

Todos los chicos lo miran raro, como intentando averiguar quien es realmente.

– ¿Conocen a Jerome cierto?

Todos asienten mirando con algo de interés al nuevo miembro del grupo.

– ¿No te he visto en algún otro lado? – pregunta Lorenzo dandole la mano –, bueno me refiero a aparte de la escuela.

– Si… vivimos muy cerca, te he visto con tu novia – dice Jerome señalando a Régine.

– ¿Que? ¡Yo no soy su novia! – replica la castaña sin poder evitar que su rostro se torne rojo, para diversión de Angélica.

– ¡Cálmate Régine, es lógico que él no sepa que en verdad somos hermanos! – explica Lorenzo.

– ¡Hermanastros, no lo olvides, no tenemos consanguinidad! – dice mas molesta y cruzando los brazos.

– Ah si eso, su padre y mi madre se casaron, y así obtuve dos hermanas ¿seguro has visto a la mas pequeña?

– Si la he visto, te pido una disculpa, debi imaginar que tal vez eran hermanos… pero la verdad es que nunca me fijo mucho en la gente… mas que la que me interesa realmente – dice mirando fijamente a Rhonda.

– ¡Ja, no se fija en la gente, quien no lo conozca… – se mofa Helga sin pensarlo – . Eh, digo… que curioso ¿verdad? – recriminándose mentalmente por la indiscreción al ver la mirada de Arnold y Curly reprochándole.

– Creo que yo me voy – dice Rhonda algo deprimida.

– ¿A donde? Quedamos de celebrar con los enamorados, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

– Bueno… no pero…

– Pero nada Rhonda, ya vienen allá los tórtolos, así que por favor vamos a llevar la fiesta en paz y compartamos con Jerome, para que nos conozca – explaya Helga mirando a su amiga con autoridad.

– ¿Oye Helga le hablo a Pepod y a Archi para que vengan a compartir el tierno momento? – dice burlón Lorenzo, quien a pesar de que él lo ha intentado, no soporta que sus amigos hagan planes para separar a una pareja feliz.

– Mejor dejalo así y tú quédate a disfrutar con nosotros – le dice la rubia sonriente, y frotando cálidamente la espalda de este, algo que no les gusta ni a Régine ni a Arnold.

– Esta bien ¿ y a donde vamos a celebrar? – dice Lorenzo feliz.

– Ya que estamos todos… ¿que tal si vamos al lugar donde trabajas Brian? – le dice la rubia al chico de pelo cobrizo, que parecía algo distraído, mirando el piso.

– ¿Eh?– pregunta como despertando de un sueño.

– ¿Donde estabas, te pregunte si podíamos ir a el lugar donde trabajas?

– Ah, claro hoy no trabajo ahí… pero mis jefes… me han dicho que podía llevar a mis amigos, así que será… divertido – dice hablando un poco sofocado, por lo que toma un poco de su inhalador.

– Genial, bueno chicas y chicos, ¿quienes traen auto?

Rhonda, Arnold, Gerald y Lorenzo alzan la mano.

– ¡Okey pues decidan quien va con quien, yo me voy con mi novio! – dice abrazando a Arnold por el brazo, lo que le disipa al rubio la nube de celos que tenia en la frente.

– ¡Yo me voy con Brian! – salta Lila logrando que varios se descoquen – . Ahhh… y con Lorenzo que seguro trae el mercedes y ya saben cuanto me gusta – replica sonrojada.

– ¿Supongo que puedo irme contigo? – dice Régine abrazándose a Lila, lo que logra que su "hermano" alce una ceja –. ¿Verdad hermanito?

– ¡Me da igual, eres mi hermana supongo que tengo que cargar contigo, por Lila esta bien, se que le encanta subir al mercedes es como una niña pequeña y como yo traje a Brian y a Eugene, también debo cargar con ellos! – dice Lorenzo alzando los hombros.

– Solo con Brian, Eugene y Sheena se van conmigo y Patty! – explica Harold, dandole los últimos tragos a su refresco –. Y el mercedes no es tan grande.

– Bueno Sid y Nadinne se van con nosotros en el Packard – dice Arnold, orgulloso de su auto clásico que ha logrado transformar en un auto de lujo con tiempo y esfuerzo.

– ¡Eso deja a Rhonda para llevar a Jerome, Angie y Stinky! – nadie contó a Gerald que tiene un pequeño auto deportivo de dos plazas, solo caben él y un acompañante en este caso Phoebe.

Rhonda mira de lado al supuesto Jerome.

– ¡No hay problema, recuerdas que venimos hasta acá en la limo, hay espacio suficiente! – dice tranquila.

– ¡Genial, vamos a divertirnos! – dice Helga en tanto los demás también toman camino.

Continuara…

–oOo–

Ahhh! Lo termine! El capitulo digo, este fic es largo y la verdad los conflictos apenas empiezan, faltan mas personaje por surgir y mas situaciones, como ya vieron a Arnold de repente le pican los celos y eso le va a traer ciertos problemitas con su estable pareja, Helga que se ha liberado un poco de esos sentimientos, gracias a sus amigos y no piensa siquiera en dejarlo, pero eso no le evita a él mirar moros con trinchetes, y no no es por que Arnold sea inseguro, si no que tiene una chica que en serio parece un imán para los chicos, ademas me fascina ver celoso a Arnold así que no me pueden culpar, bueno por ahora el conflicto de Nadine y Sid se arreglo, pero ¿que hay de Régine y Lorenzo, de verdad no se podrán llevar bien? ¿Y ademas que será esa apuesta que tienen ella y Angélica? ¿Y el dilema principal que pasara con Curly y Rhonda y Con Harold y Patty? Y mejor dejo de preguntar por que algunas de mis amigas no les gusta que pregunte.

Por otro lado le cambie el nombre a Brainy, mi amiga NintendoGal55 me permitió usar su creación, a partir de ahora y para siempre Brainy, sera Brian "Brainy" Jenoshaphat Williams, o solo Brian para los amigos.

Mi amiga Teddyetere gano el concurso de adivinar personajes, (Dime que dibujo quieres para hacerlo) pero aun así le faltaron.

He aquí la lista.

Capitulo 2 : Salió Andrew, fue muy sugerente pero salió, ¿como no lo notaron? él fue el profesor que presento a Curly, o sea el profesor Brown, Andrew Brown, y aunque no lo crean aquí también le va a tocar un rol importante, no con Helga, pero si con otra de las chicas.

Capitulo 3: Salen Régine de "mas allá del paraíso" y Archivald de "Loco de amor"

Y en este, bueno a ver el concurso sigue, aquí menciono a un personaje que es muy importante.

Dudas sugerencias y comentarios son bien recibidos. ^^

Muchos saludos a mis amigos Ghost Steve, teddyetere, Anillus, y los que me falten, ademas de un abrazote para mi Little Sister. ^^ :D

La canción es "My life could sucks without you" de Glee.

Sayonara y nos seguimos leyendo.

ReiHikaruChiba.


	5. Love selections

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Espero que disfruten.**

**"Siempre habrá un mañana" **

**Capitulo 5: Love selections.**

–**oOoOoOo–**

_"El amor tiene muchas formas, muchos rostros y diferentes caminos, y a veces el corazón elige a la persona de quien menos pensabas enamorarte. " _

–_oOoOoOo–_

La mañana brillaba luminosa y todos reían mientras esperaban la siguiente hora de clases, Lorenzo y Archivald fastidiaban una vez mas a Peapod, mientras veían a lo lejos a Nadine demasiado cariñosa con Sid.

– Te dije que eso no funcionaria, ella al final de cuentas quiere a su novio, y tú no vas a pasar de ser solo su amigo, aunque le metas veneno en los oídos – expresa Lorenzo .

– ¿Lo dices por experiencia? – le contesta ácidamente su amigo mirándolo de lado.

– ¡Oye yo te lo advertí! ¿No recuerdas? Precisamente, porque tengo experiencia en eso – replica algo molesto el pelinegro.

– Vamos chicos ¿no van a pelear por esto otra vez?– dice Archie calmando a sus amigos – vamos Percy, hay mas chicas, mira ahí están Karla, Miki, Clarisse, Elisa, Angélica… Régine… bueno ella no.

– ¿Porque Régine no? – le pregunta extrañado Lorenzo.

– ¡Porque a ella la aparto yo hermano! – dice emocionado el chico de cabello castaño claro.

– ¡Andale! ¿Te gusta la hermana de Lorenzo? – cuestiona Percy sonriendo.

– ¡Me encanta! – dice contento, mientras la mirada de Lorenzo se torna dura.

– ¡No te metas con ella Archivald, te lo advierto! – indica este con fuerza.

– ¿Porque no?

– ¡Ella no es como todas esas chicas con las que sueles andar y luego botar! – indica el moreno mirando con enojo al chico de piel blanca.

– ¡Tranquilo viejo! Se que es tu hermanastra y eso, pero te aseguro que no tengo malas intenciones con ella, no para que te pongas así, ¿ademas no que la odias?

Lorenzo respinga al oír aquello, es verdad que desde que Régine llego a su vida, esta se ha vuelto mas difícil, ha sido todo un triunfo comenzar una convivencia, sobre todo por los choques de personalidad que tienen, las peleas, los insultos, los malos entendidos, todo eso se ha interpuesto en crear una buena amistad, pero lo que paso la noche de la reconciliación de Nadine y Sid, lo ha puesto a pensar mucho en que la ha estado juzgando mal y se ha portado mal con ella sin que lo mereciera.

– No la odio… y es parte de mi familia, es una buena chica, inteligente, linda y sensible, así que espero que no te propases con ella – dice levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta del salón, cuando se topa con la mirada incrédula de Helga viéndolo – ¿Que? – dice frunciendo las cejas y retirándose del lugar.

Ella lo mira marcharse y luego sonríe antes de acercarse a donde esta la chica de cabello café oscuro hablando con Rhonda.

– ¿Que le hiciste a Lorenzo? – pregunta sentándose junto a ellas.

– ¿Eh? Nada… ahora ni me he metido con él – replica extrañada –, a decir verdad en estos días ni siquiera hemos hablado – dice meditando.

– Pues no se que le hiciste, pero hace rato se estaba expresando muy bien de ti con sus amigos.

– ¿Que? ¿En serio?– dice sonrojada la castaña.

Rhonda ríe de buena gana viendo la reacción de Régine.

– ¡Ah y por cierto, parece que le gustas a Archivald!

– ¿Que? – mas sonrojada.

– Mujer ya di otra cosa, pareces perico – se mofa Rhonda.

– Pero Lorenzo siempre dice cosas feas sobre mi, que si soy una niñita, que si soy una flacucha, que si soy muy ruidosa, ¿porque diría cosas buenas de mi?

– No se tú dinos, ¿que paso después que se fueron y dejaron a Lila y Brian en sus casas? – indaga Rhonda maliciosa.

– Nada… bueno… yo estaba algo movida y estuvimos hablando un largo rato en la sala, hasta que…

– ¿Hasta que? – insiste Helga alzando una ceja.

Régine trata de recordar pero después de que estaban riendo por una de sus ocurrencias, ella no supo mas, supuso que se quedo dormida, al día siguiente despertó en su cama arropada como si fuera una pequeña niña, pensó que había sido su madre pero ahora no estaba segura.

– Me quede dormida, eso fue todo – dice omitiendo detalles.

– ¿Y de que hablaron si se puede saber? – cuestiona la pelinegra.

– Pues de nuestros padres, de Sophie, de porque nos llevamos mal, se me soltó algo la lengua y le dije que él no había intentado nunca ser amable conmigo, o tratar de conocerme, él también me reclamo, me dijo que desde que nos conocimos, antes de siquiera saber que nuestros padres terminarían casados, lo prejuzgué solo por ser amiga de Arnold y tuya, al final me disculpe por eso.

– Vaya, soltaron la sopa, con razón te defendió, creo que por fin le mostraste a la verdadera Régine.

– ¡Si una muy borracha! – dice divertida.

Helga mira a lo lejos, tienen suerte de poder hablar solo las tres, si Angélica y las otras escucharan la situación, seguramente no dejarían en paz a Régine.

– ¿Y a todo esto como te fue con ya sabes quien? – pregunta Régine a Rhonda.

– ¡Ah eso… me debes una Helga! – dice molesta.

– ¿Vamos acaso no te divertiste con el chico?

– Mira, si no supiera quien es y no estuviera como loca tratando de entender esto, te freiría en aceite hirviendo – dice Rhonda jalando a Helga de la ropa y acercándola a ella.

– ¿Y como te diste cuenta? – pregunta Helga algo intrigada, acomodando su blusa.

– Su voz, sus modos, y esa risa malvada que soltó en medio de la pista de baile, acabo por confirmar mis sospechas, ¿que cree que soy, ciega, tonta o sorda? Al principio me engaño un poco, pero su personalidad no puede permanecer completamente oculta.

– ¿Y que piensas hacer, le vas a decir?

– No Régine, voy a esperar a ver hasta donde llega con su jueguito.

– Los dos están jugando con fuego, y se van a quemar – dice Helga haciendo unas notas en su libreta.

– ¡Aún así tu me debes una, por no decírmelo!

– Y también le debo una a él por afirmártelo, le prometí que no diría nada.

– ¿Y de quien eres amiga de él o mía?

– De ambos… según recuerdo, los dos son mis amigos y tengo que apoyarlos en sus locuras.

– Por cierto Rhonda… quedaste en salir otra vez con él, este fin de semana ¿cierto?

– Si… le di una esperanza – comenta soltando un suspiro.

– ¿Y de paso te la das a ti? – dice Helga mordaz.

– No sé… me gusta como se ve ahora… pero también extraño su anterior imagen, así que voy a ver que tiene que ofrecer este Jerome, para comprobar si mi Thadeus aún esta dentro de él, y así saber si aún tengo esperanza de recuperarlo o lo perdí para siempre.

Helga y Regine sonríen con empatía al ver a Rhonda levemente sonrojada pensando en su chico.

– ¡Buenos días chicos! – dice el profesor Brown entrando al salón seguido de Jerome, Lorenzo y Arnold, que estaban fuera del salón.

– ¡Buenos días! – contesta la mayoría al unísono.

El guapo y joven profesor mira la manzana colocada encima de su escritorio.

– ¿Quien dejo esto aquí? – pregunta mirando a sus alumnos.

Todos niegan con la cabeza, Arnold nota entonces las mejillas sonrojadas de una de sus compañeras, una chica bonita, con cabeza en forma de balón un poco mas ligera que la de él, de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verde claro tratando de ocultarse mirando hacia abajo, removiéndose incomoda en su asiento.

– Imagino que es un regalo para ti Andrew, no estaba ahí cuando salió el profesor Marx – dice Arnold mirando fijamente, al hombre de ojos miel y cabello castaño.

– Ah bueno, pues gracias a quien haya sido – dice el profesor sonriente – comencemos la clase…

Arnold se topa entonces con la mirada agradecida de su compañera que entiende que la ayudo.

– ¡De nada! – le dice en voz baja guiñándole un ojo.

–oOoOoOo–

– ¿Entonces fue Karla quien dejo la manzana para Andrew? – dice sorprendida Helga, mirando a su novio a los ojos, mientras caminan por la calle.

– Pues eso me pareció – dice sonriente.

– Ah que tu prima, enamorada del profesor – dice Helga burlona llamando prima a la chica, pues es pariente de la madre de Arnold.

– ¿Celos? – pregunta Arnold, consiente de un pequeño encuentro cercano entre su novia y su profesor favorito.

– Para nada, Andrew y yo somos amigos, siempre lo hemos sido y así se quedara, ¿creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso? – explica sincera.

Arnold sonríe, en un momento de su historia sentimental tuvo muchos celos de Helga y ese profesor, pues creía que este estaba interesado en ella, después Andrew le dijo que en realidad le agradaba Helga por ser una buena alumna, muy inteligente y con mucho talento, pero que jamas se fijaria en una chica tan joven, eso lo dejo mas tranquilo, ademas de el hecho de que Helga no demostró mas interés por él, que una gran admiración.

– Lo sé amor es una broma – repone él rubio abrazándola por la cintura.

Helga sonríe ante la caricia y recarga su cabeza en el hombro de él, cerrando los ojos por un momento, mientras se acercan a su destino.

– ¡Buenas tardes señorita Pataki! – grita un joven al verla acercarse a la tienda de celulares de Bob.

– ¡Rayos Roland, por poco y me provocas un paro cardiaco! – replica ella asustada.

– ¡Discúlpeme señorita Pataki, es que hacia mucho que no venia por aquí y me dio mucho gusto verla! – dice el joven de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos azules con tonalidades verdes, mirando de lado a Arnold.

– ¡Esta bien Roland te perdono solo porque ya se te esta quitando ese odioso acento francés!

– ¡Helga! – le reclama Arnold.

– Je je, la señorita Pataki siempre tan simpática – dice el muchacho riendo con ganas.

– Y ya te dije que me digas Helga, no soy la señorita Pataki, ese titulo lo ostenta Olga, así que por favor solo dime Helga.

– Esta bien seño… Helga, su padre me dijo que vendría hoy, la esta esperando.

– ¡Y háblame de tú, que somos casi de la misma edad, por dios hombre! – le indica un tanto exasperada, con la consiguiente diversión de Arnold.

– Si… disculpame Helga, por favog… favor pasa tu padre te espera – dice el joven abriendo la puerta.

– ¿Me esperas aquí? – le pregunta Helga a Arnold al estar dentro de la tienda.

– Si amor… ve, yo te espero aquí tránquilito – dice bromista.

Helga entra a la oficina de su padre, Arnold se prepara psicológicamente para ayudarla en cuanto salga de ese lugar.

– ¡Tienes una novia muy bella! – escucha decir al joven, que es el gerente de la tienda.

– Si es hermosa y cariñosa – dice con un brillo muy especial en la mirada.

– Me habría gustado conocerla antes que tú – dice sinceramente Roland mirando su computadora.

Arnold solo lo ve de lado y sonríe.

– Buena suerte… en tu próxima vida.

El chico sonríe y comienza a escribir en su computadora.

– ¿Y a todo esto, como te va en la vida Roland? – dice Arnold recargándose en la vitrina

– Genial, el trabajo es bueno, Bob me paga bien y mi nuevo departamento esta de lujo, solo me hace falta una buena novia y obtener la nacionalidad – explica el muchacho, un inmigrante francés que ha logrado la confianza de Bob Pataki como su gerente general y asesor en todas las tiendas.

– ¿Y que hay de esa chica con la que intentaste salir hace unos meses?

El chico mira a Arnold y solo se alza de hombros.

– ¿Tan mal te fue?

– Digamos que no todos tenemos la suerte que tienes tú – dice bromista.

– ¿Roland? Tú sabes que Helga y yo…

– Hey no confundas, yo se que son almas gemelas, lo sé, lo sé, de verdad yo solo la admiro mucho, me cae muy bien, y si me encantaría tener una novia como ella, pero tú eres mi amigo y ella es tu novia, jamas haría algo para separarlos, ¿ademas que caso tendría? Esa chica te ama y yo he sido testigo de eso.

– Por cierto… ¿cuando nos visitas en la casa? Varias veces los inquilinos, los abuelos y mis padres me han preguntado por ti.

– Ash, no he tenido tiempo de ir, mira que cada fin de semana me hago el propósito, pero llego tan cansado el sábado que solo quiero dormir todo el domingo, pero te prometo que este fin si voy.

– ¡Es una promesa eh!

– Seguro viejo, de hecho llama a Gerald para que vaya y platiquemos un rato.

– ¡Hecho!

Mientras sellaban la promesa estrechando las manos, Helga sale hecha una furia de la oficina de su padre.

– ¡Vuelve aquí jovencita! – grita exasperado Bob Pataki saliendo tras ella.

– ¿Para que? ¡Ya dijiste tu ultima palabra papá, y yo ya te dije la mía!

– ¡No me hagas una escena frente a mis empleados!

– ¡Entonces no me sigas, vámonos Arnold! – replica la rubia acercándose a su novio.

Bob cambia un poco la cara al ver a Arnold y lo saluda tratando de sonar mas tranquilo.

– Hola Alfred ¿como estas? – Helga rueda los ojos al escuchar mal el nombre de Arnold.

– Bien Bob, pero mi nombre es Arnold – responde el rubio dandole la mano cordial a su suegro.

– Eh, si si, ya lo sé, ¿así que hoy tampoco llegaras a la casa? – pregunta el hombre mirando a su hija con un dejo de tristeza.

– Si Bob… hoy tampoco – dice ella mirando hacia el piso– . ¡Vamos Arnold, tenemos cosas que hacer, adiós Roland!

– ¡Adiós chicos! – expresa el francés gesticulando con la mano.

Ambos salen de la tienda y caminan por un rato sin hablar, Helga solo mira el piso y Arnold espera paciente a que ella hable.

– No te pienso decir nada… no quiero que me regañes – replica ella alzando la mirada y suspirando profundamente.

– Esta bien – dice él suavemente mientras toma la mano de ella y la presiona levemente.

Helga vuelve a bajar la mirada y suspira tomando valor.

– No quiso darme el dinero para los libros a pesar que le dije que era importante tenerlos… y por eso le dije a Bob que en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad, pienso irme de su casa.

– ¿Y que te dijo?

– Bien, así ya no tendré que mantenerte ya te he dado mucho señorita… odio que ni siquiera me llame por mi nombre.

– ¿En serio te dijo eso?

– No debería sorprenderte… siempre ha sido así… últimamente había dado muestras de interés en mi, quise creer que se interesaría esta vez, pero no fue así, no tengo porque pagar mi educación, al menos que haga eso por mi…

– ¿Le reclamaste?

– Le dije que le agradecía todo lo que no había hecho por mi… y su dignidad salto.

– Tu padre jamas se ha dado cuenta de que te ha hecho falta mucho cariño y atención, seguro no entiende que lo que te preocupa no es el dinero sino su actitud.

– Al menos pronto no tendré que mendigarles mas amor Arnold, ni dinero… he ahorrado desde los doce años solo para salirme de esa casa, tengo suficiente dinero en el banco gracias a las inversiones que ha hecho Lorenzo para mi, así que en definitiva mis años en la universidad no se los tendré que deber a Bob, y creo que tampoco este ultimo año, al final me dijo que no me seguiría dando dinero para la escuela.

– Que mal por parte de tu padre… con razón pregunto si hoy no llegarías a tu casa, sabia lo molesta que estabas.

– Detesto que crea que me ha dado todo… que crea que lo que soy es gracias a él… la verdad Arnold, lo que soy es gracias a ti y a tu familia que me han apoyado, y a mis amigos que me han dado su cariño, aceptándome como soy… si yo no tuviera todo eso, seria muy infeliz.

– Me alegra estar a tu lado Helga, lamento todo el tiempo que estuve lejos sin poder apoyarte, pero me da gusto saber que tú maduraste tanto durante el tiempo en que no estuve.

– Fueron unas cosas por otras Arnold, el que estuvieras lejos me ayudo a sentirme yo misma, a cambiar mis hábitos, a conocerme mejor y también a mis amigos , me dolió mucho no tenerte, pero me alegra que eso me haya ayudado al final.

Arnold sonríe al mirar a su novia tan madura, la abraza con dulzura y ella un poco asombrada se sonroja al sentirlo tan cerca.

– ¿Que pasa? – dice aferrándose a su camisa.

– ¡Me perdonas! – dice en tono de broma.

– ¡No tarado, nunca! – dice ella empujándolo.

Arnold sonríe y la abraza nuevamente.

– Bueno, ¿y si te digo un secreto lo pensaras?

– Depende del secreto – exclama ella expectante.

– Bueno… pues ¿recuerdas que Lorenzo, Curly y yo entramos detrás de Andrew? – Helga solo asiente.

Arnold comienza a explicarle algo que sucedió esa mañana…

~oOo~

Arnold se había encontrado a Curly y habían estado hablando por un rato sobre la sospecha de este acerca de que Rhonda ya sabe quien es él.

– ¡Ultimamente has estado actuando mas como tú mismo que como ese Jerome que se supone eres! – dice Arnold mientras caminan hacia el salón.

– ¡Supongo que no puedo evitar ser yo! – contesta el chico de pelo negro frotando su nuca desconcertado.

De pronto Arnold observa a un chico de tez morena y cabello negro que mira por la ventana del salón hacia adentro, con un poco de molestia Arnold se acerca a él con toda la intención de reclamarle el estar mirando una vez mas a su novia, cuando repara en la dirección que en realidad tienen la mirada de su amigo. Arnold mira detenidamente como el moreno sigue cada movimiento que la joven de pelo castaño y corto hace, lo ve sonreír levemente cuando esta se sonroja con un comentario que Helga le dijo en voz baja.

– ¿Vaya Lorenzo creí que te gustaban las rubias?– lo expone Curly.

Lorenzo voltea a verlos con cara de no entendí.

– ¿Que? – dice como despertando de una ensoñación.

– No me imaginaba que te gustara Régine – dice Arnold sonriendo.

– **¿QQQUUEEE?** – grita asombrado el moreno viendo a los otros dos con espanto – Eso es una estupidez… yo no… a mi no… – trata de decir trabándose.

Arnold y Curly lo observan divertidos por su reacción.

– Oye llámame loco, pero estabas viendo con ojos de borrego a medio morir a esa chica que se supone es tu hermana– plantea el otro pelinegro.

– Hermanastra – corrige el rubio.

– Ahh, si hermanastra.

Lorenzo continuaba mirando a los otros dos chicos como si estuvieran dementes y le hubieran dicho algo incoherente, y sin embargo frunce un poco las cejas y baja la mirada como intentando comprender algo.

– Creo que no es normal… que ahora que la veo… luzca tan perfecta… ni escuchar esa estupida cancion en mi cabeza mientras la veo sonreir… – contesta suspirando el chico de ojos marrones.

– ¿Estupida canción? – pregunta Arnold mirándolo sin comprender.

Lorenzo iba a responder cuando ven venir a Andrew por el pasillo muy dispuesto a dar su clase.

– Tengo que hablarlo con alguien o esto me va a volver loco, se que no puedo hacerlo con Percy o Archie… ¿puedo platicar con ustedes en la tarde? – les cuestiona con algo de angustia, como si de verdad no supiera que es lo que le sucede.

– ¡Claro Lorenzo, puedes hablar con nosotros! – responde Arnold mirando a Thadeus que asiente con la cabeza.

Poco después entran junto a Andrew al salón de clases, mientras la mirada de Lorenzo se desvía hacia la joven de cabello castaño y ojos avellana, quien sonríe tranquilamente mientras Lila le platica algo en el oído.

No es posible que sienta nada por ella… no lo es… solo esta confundido, pero necesita que alguien lo escuche o va a explotar. Eso piensa mientras toma su lugar y trata de poner atención a la clase.

~oOo~

– ¡Jajaja! ¡El tonto de Lorenzo se enamoro de Régine! ¡Jajajaja! – dice Helga entre carcajadas.

– Pues así parece amor… aunque no creo que él este listo para admitirlo.

– ¿A que hora van a hablar tú y el demente con él?

– Después de comer pienso ir a su casa, Curly vive al lado, así que solo pasare por él.

– Bien… entonces, comamos rápido y te vas con él, ah y cuida tu lengua que él no sepa que a la morena también le gusta.

Arnold la mira raro, como si él no fuera suficientemente discreto.

– Esta bien… aunque no se porque Régine lo oculta, ni siquiera todas sus amigas lo saben– replica el rubio un tanto intrigado.

– Es por que es tímida, ademas… también esta la dichosa apuesta que tiene con Angie y no piensa perder… creo que seria terrible.

– Vaya… ¡chicas!, nunca terminare de entenderlas – dice Arnold suspirando.

Helga sonríe y se cuelga de su brazo.

– Creo que es mejor así cariño, es mejor así– expresa ella dandole un beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonreir, mientras suben las escalerillas para entrar a la casa de huéspedes.

_Continuara…_

_Hola a todos con cara de bola! Je Bromeo, Muy bien, pues por fin actualice, lamento la demora y pido una disculpa por eso, bueno ahora vemos que no todo es color de rosa para Helga y Arnold, y ademas vemos otros cuantos personajes que ya habían salido antes en otras de mis historias, espero que este capitulo les guste, y que sigan leyendo, espero Reviews, cualquier duda o sugerencia será respondida, y aunque esta vez si me voy a quedar sin internet, (es que me quiero comprar una compu nueva) prometo que voy a comenzar a actualizar mas seguido, muchas gracias por su atención y seguimos leyéndonos. ^^ _

**Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba.**


End file.
